Hurricane
by repeatingechoes
Summary: Ecstasy effects taking over her, Santana struggles to find where that flash of blonde hair is from. Enter the new girl, Quinn Fabray, who's middle-name is "Mysterious". Rated M for mentions of drug-use and other.


_**[Puck's house - 11:34PM]**_

I look at the green pill in my palm.

The tanned road leading to my hands are already covered with goosebumps.

The air around me is chilly, yet so many people are surrounding me.

My muscles tense, as I bring my hand to my mouth, dropping the pill on my tongue.

I smile as I swallow, with the help of some beer.

_**[The living room - 12:11AM]**_

Everyone is dancing.

Dancing around me.

Dancing with me.

Everywhere.

People are dancing everywhere.

There's a flash of blonde hair.

And then, it's gone.

It reappeared a few seconds later.

But disappeared too many times after.

"Fucking genius, Puckerman." I say out loud, to the guy in front of me.

His hand touches my arm.

And inflicts a sudden excitation within me.

Shooting through my body.

"Puck."

I don't even realize that I'm talking out loud.

His body inches closer to mine, but I push him away, laughing.

"Not my type." I breathe into his ear, passing next to him and walking away.

Dancing away.

Hands in the air.

Singing my way to the drink table.

Another flash of blonde hair.

Where did it go?

"Hey blondie!" I call out.

People turn to me.

"Not you." I say, "Nope, not you either." I tell some, patting their shoulder.

I walk forward, seeking for the figure.

Lights are flashing.

Red.

Blue.

Green.

Red.

And it goes on and on.

And on.

The music booms into my ears.

Everyone is dancing along to the sound.

Moving their arms.

Moving their bodies.

Singing.

Shouting.

Whispering.

"San?" Someone says.

It's Finnocence.

"Came to join the party, Hudson?" I ask him, dancing in front of him, trailing my fingers up his arms, touching his neck.

It's obvious that he's excited, but I know he isn't what I'm looking for.

The blonde hair reappears in the corner of the room, disappearing into the hallways.

Walking away from Finn, I hear, "Woah- Woah, San?"

But he knows that he shouldn't come after me.

I swerve around the people, and walk out of the room, the music filling my brain.

Moving as fast seems normal right now.

I feel the heat of every single person I walk by.

Our bodies faintly touch while I pass through them, as if they weren't there.

Blonde hair.

I see her now.

But she doesn't look familiar.

She looks new.

"Are you new?" I call out.

She turns around, and looks at me.

Her nose is perfectly sculpted.

Her eyes are beautiful.

Hazel eyes.

My eyes move down, observing her.

Taking her in.

She likes blue. She's wearing a jean jacket, and a pair of jeans.

But they're black jeans. Not blue.

I don't know if she answered me.

"You're beautiful." I tell her.

My voice is quiet, but I feel like I had just screamed at her.

I move towards her, but abruptly stop when her eyes link with mine.

I'm mesmerized.

It's so easy to look at her.

To look into her eyes.

But that's all I can see.

Her eyes.

No secrets.

No fears.

No joy.

No sadness.

Nothing but her eyes.

It confuses me.

I want to know more about her.

What's she's thinking. What she's telling herself.

When I was about to ask her, I notice that I'm right in front of her.

My eyes were still locked on hers, and vice versa.

"You're even more beautiful." I whisper. My lips move slowly, but I felt like I had rushed it out.

I lift a hand from my right side, and move it close to her face.

I look at her, as if to ask "May I?"

I'm not even one to ask for permission, but I had to. It seemed right.

She nods. She seems dazed.

My fingers have yet to touch her fact, but I can already feel the electricity surrounding her. Surrounding us.

My quick intake of breath explained it all.

The blonde looks at me, with furrowed brows.

I look at her, with wide eyes.

Surprise takes over me. Shock, even. An electric shock.

But I move closer to her, again.

The tips of my fingers brush against her cheek, and my mind goes wild.

It's something that I've never felt before.

Is it the pills?

I can feel her warm breath on me.

And I can see her lips curving into a smile.

A small smile, before she leaves.

And all of a sudden, nobody is there.

Nobody is in front of me anymore.

Where am I?

_**[On the stairs - 02:48AM]**_

I have been sitting here for a long time.

But I don't know how long.

How long had I seen her?

One second?

One minute?

One hour?

I don't know if I even saw her.

But I need to see her again.

Was she part of my imagination?

Or was she real?

She was real. I'm sure.

And I need to see her again.

Later.

I forgot to have fun,

Didn't I?

_**[On the stairs - 11:02AM]**_

"C'mon, Lopez. Get your ass up."

I open my eyes, slowly, as a sharp ache explodes in my head. There is much too much light. It's even blinding.

"Shit." I say. And that's what I'm also telling myself.

But memories come rushing back into my head.

People, drinks, pills, music, lights, blonde hair, skin, music.

It's very blurry, but it always is. Although never as blurry as that. Maybe it's because of the pills.

"Get your ass up!" Puck calls out, and I realize that this is the second time.

He walks towards me and studies my face, and the state I was in. "Geez, Lopez, had a nice night?" he laughed, picking up a few red cups from the floor and throwing them into a big garbage bag.

"Whatever." I mumble.

There's a bad taste in my mouth, but that's normal.

I stumble to my feet, straightening my dress and holding my head as if it was going to drop off.

Any second now. I swear, it's going to fall off.

I don't want to help with the cleaning. And besides, there are still other people here. Puck will have enough assistance to get rid of the junk in his house before his parents come back.

And I have somebody to find.

Some new girl.

With hazel eyes.

And blonde hair.


End file.
